Arthur (1996)
Opening Titles * "Arthur" * Based on the Arthur Adventure Books by: Marc Brown Ending Credits * Based on the Arthur Adventure Books by: Marc Brown * Executive Producers: Peter Bennett Jones, Carol Greenwald * Producers: Sue Vertue, Cassandra Schafhausen * Director: Greg Bailey * Line Producer: Lesley Taylor * Story Editor: Ken Scarborough * Voice Director: Debra Toffan * Talent Coordinator: Andrew Gryn * Opening Song Performed by: Ziggy Marley and the Melody Makers * Co-developed for Televison by: Marc Brown * Cast: ** Arthur - Michael Yarmush ** D.W. - Michael Caloz ** Binky/Dad - Bruce Dinsmore ** Mom - Sonja Ball ** Buster - Daniel Brochu ** Francine - Jodie Resther ** Muffy - Melissa Altro ** Brain - Luke Reid ** Mr. Ratburn - Arthur Holden ** Prunella - Tammy Kozlov ** Sue Allen - Patricia Rodriguez ** Mr. Haney - Walter Massey ** Grandpa Thora - Joanna Noyes ** Grandpa Dave/Ed Crosswire - A.J. Henderson ** Mrs. MacGrady - Bronwen Mantel * Characters Adapted for Animation by: Marc Brown, Greg Bailey * Animation Director; Chris Damboise * Storyboard Supervisor: Daniel DeCelles * Assistant Director: Robery Waldren * Character Design Supervisor: Danielle DeBlois * Character Designers: Richard Morris, Somboun Souannhaphanh, Stephane Anastasio * Background Supervisor: Pablo Villamayor * Background Designer: Valery Mihalkov * Layout Design Supervisor: Francois Nelair * Layout Designers: Eric Bergeron, Marie-Pierre Rochel * Storyboard Clean-Up: Patrick Cunningham * Layout Supervisors: Ivan Tankushev, Nick Rigerseberg * Layout/Key Animation: Maria Astajova, Velislav Kasakov, Carlos Barrato, Sylvie Lafrance, Maria Blanchard, Ron Lamarre, Heidi Blomkvist, Stephane Leblanc, Stephanie Boudreau, Raymond Lebrun, Lesle Cafferty, Mario Lord, Denis Grenier, Francois Marceau, Ronald Hiscock, Debbie Murray, Peter Huggan, Jeremy O'Neil, Sherann Johnson, Chi Chung Tse, Martin Meyer, Steve Masson, Woon Cheon Jang, Grace Lam * Title Animation; Daniel DeCelles, Al Jeffery * Timing Directors: Jean Guy Jacques, Sebastian Grunstra, Darren Brereton, Al Jeffery, Jean Saro, Nadja Cozic, Jean Pilotte * Color Key Supervisor: Lucie Belec * Color Key Artists: Nancy Simard, Nathalie Gane * Production Manager: Diane Dallaire * Production Coordinator: Eguan Xu * Script Coordinator: Anne-Marie Perrotta * Layout Coordinator: Tho Nguyen * Production Assistants: Martin Boucher, Dany McDonald * Track Reading: Denys Tetreault, Peter Stephenson * Lip Assignment: Paula Irvine * Film Editor: Nathalie Rossin * Assistant Film Editor: Carlos Rodriguez * Animation Produced at: Cinar Animation Inc. * Production Services by: Akom Production Co. * Postproduction Supervisor: Francois Deschamps * Postproduction Coordinator: Julie Pelletier * Sound Supervisor: Louis Collin * Sound Effects Editors: Stephane Lariviere, Serge Lafortune * Dialogue Editors: Katherine Fitzgerald, Kelly Kincaid * Music Editor: Steve Wener * Foley Artists: Lisa Wedlock, Karla Baumgardner * Foley Assistants: Nathalie Lasselin, Jim Mitchell * Recording Engineers: John Nestorowich, Mario Rubnikowich * Re-recording Engineers: Alain Roy, Pierre Labbe, Benoit Coallier * Assistant Engineers: Pierre Bourcier, Julian Fischer * Video Editors: Joey Vekteris, Benoit Celestino, Luc Beliveau, Yves Beland * Video Assistants: Martin Gignac, Martin Celestino * Business and Legal Advisors: Marie-Josee Corbeil, Marie-Louise Donald * Financial Advisor: Hasanain Panju * Production Accountant: Louise Marach * Music Supervisor: Jeffrey Zahn * Original Music Score: Raymond C. Fabi ** Copyright ©1996 Les Edations de la rue St-Andre, Cinar Songs (SOCAN)/Great Blue Hils Music (ASCAP) * Opening Theme Words & Music by: Judy Henderson & Jerry De Villiers Jr. ** Copyright ©1996 Les Edations de la rue St-Andre, Cinar Songs (SOCAN)/Great Blue Hils Music (ASCAP)/WGBH Music (BMI) * For WGBH * Executive in Charge of Production: Kate Taylor * Series Development: Kathy Waugh * Production Coordinator: Sheilarae Carpentier Lau * Postproduction Supervisor: Marisa Wolsky * Script Coordinators: Kristi Armstrong, Lisa Benjamin * Business and Legal Advisor: Evie Kintzer * Business Manager: Judith Webb * Live Action: Eastfilms, Geoff Adams, Sheilarae Carpenter Lau, Marcy Gardner, Jason O'Neill * Special Thanks to: Johana Baker, Eileen Hughes, Pam Benson, Judy Matthews, Regina Flynn, Trish Meyer, Amina Sharma * Copyright ©1996 CINAR Productions Inc. under license from WGBH Educational Foundation. All Characters and underiying mataieral (including artwork) copyrighted by Marc Brown. "Arthur" and "D.W." are trademarks of Marc Brown. * CINAR - Cinar is a registeed trademark of Cinar Films Inc. * WGBH Category:CINAR Category:TV Series Category:WGBH Boston Category:PBS Category:End Credits Category:PBS Kids Category:PBS Kids Go! Category:Random House Home Video Category:Sony Wonder